


A break

by DepressedBastard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/F, Love, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedBastard/pseuds/DepressedBastard
Summary: A one - shot fanfiction for this cute Thornye ship
Relationships: Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A break

Evie is making her way across the small yard before reaching a stone bench on which Lucy is sitting and it seems like she is covering something in her lap. The young woman comes next to her beloved one as Lucy slowly turns around.

There appears to be a small box on the redhead’s hand.

“What’s on your mind, darling?” Evie asks, with her eyes fixed on the box.

Lucy lets out a slight smile on her lips. It’s such a precious thing that the young assassin has ever seen in her life. She had never witnessed it on the old days when they were sworn enemy for pursuing their different goals in London. However, it appeared that love was something stronger than the moon above. Had Evie not seen Lucy laying on her own blood, painfully covered Nellie to protect her from the attack of the rebels and if Lucy had not taken care of Evie’s wound got by those bastards’ blades, they would not have fallen into these little things called compassion and sympathy, which finally led them to a strange feeling that people usually called love.

“I hope it suits you.” Lucy replies, as she opens the box to reveal a glistening golden ring, which was designed and ordered by her own.

“Oh my… Lucy…” Evie gasps while Thorne is taking it out from the current place and gently shows it in front of the young woman’s blue eyes.

“I tried, my dear. Though drawing never be on my good side.” The Templar whispers, “So, what do you say?”

Evie gazes at her lover. Touching. How very of it.

And without letting the word to slip from her lips, she nods repeatedly and stretches her hand toward the redhead, waiting to be done a favor. But it seems Miss Thorne has her own way to settle things.

She pinches her nose to hide away a red color forming on her own white soft skin. Getting down on one knee, the older woman has her throat cleared before making her speech.

“Evie Frye, I’m not good at… talking, you know. I suppose I should get right into the point. Would you please to make me feel on sky by officially being a half of my heart from now on?” Lucy knows that she has just completed only two sentences but it really made her feel like she has just spoken a very long letter written by her own heart toward the woman she loves.

Evie covers her face in her hands as she is clearly flushing after hearing those words. She bends forward to help the woman arise and then, the tears fall down on her cheek as she lets out an ultimate happy smile in response, “Yes, Miss Thorne. Yes!”

With the ring finally placed on the younger woman’s finger, they tightly embrace each other in a hug and freely feel their warm inside their hearts. Lucy kindly holds Evie’s face with her hands and moves to kiss her. It is gentle and light at first but as seconds passes between them, it becomes intense and full of desire.

The kiss is suddenly broken by the voice of Nellie, who is jumping on her feet toward them.

“Mommy, check it out! Miss Attaway made this to me.” Nellie enthusiastically says aloud as she hands the two dolls to the redhead. They were completed by her dearest friend when she used Lucy’s and Evie’s traits as an idea of the dolls. They both laugh crazily for the cute gift especially when they see Pearl and Jacob are approaching to where they stand.

.

Later in that afternoon, Pearl and the younger Frye return to the city center after having a heart – warming teatime at Lucy’s new house at a suburb. It is not so big as the previous manor of Miss Thorne but it does have a very cozy atmosphere, Pearl admits.

And the little Nellie is not only a smart but also a brave girl. When she and her mother was struck by the rebels, she dared to pick up a big wooden branch to fight back. Even when Lucy dragged her into the arms, she kept shouting angrily at the guys and cursed at them, showing no point of a weak person who could have cried for help. She is so much like her mother.

Nellie knows so little about her biological father. Or perhaps it is because Lucy never wants to tell the little girl so much of him. Back to the period time when the young Lucy witnessed her parent’s business was getting closer to a downfall, she was encouraged to marry a man who could provide for her but instead, she immersed herself in books and other knowledge. Her father, however, had already arranged her marriage with a rich partner of him, and eventually because of Lucy’s denial, he managed the anesthetic into her teacup, which led to the result of her unconsciousness and pregnancy. But before Nellie’s real father could take a responsibility, he died in an industrial accident. Lucy described him as a good man after all, he did everything to atone his bad doing to Thorne but unfortunately, she wasn’t interested in him. Even so, she respected him as a very true father and husband that other women should wish to have.

.

“You really want to leave London, don’t you, Lucy?” Evie asks softly while looking at her other half, “What about your research? The experiment of The Shroud is waiting for you.”

Lucy turns around at the sofa as she gazes into Evie’s eyes, “Why did you say that?”

“Because you’re not the one who easily just sit here and give them all your work.” Evie replies with a slight smile, holding the older woman’s left hand, “Beside, I’m worried about Jacob. I don’t know if he is able to handle things on his own.”

Lucy says nothing. Her eyes fixed on the figure of Nellie, who is playing with her dolls at the middle of the room.

“Of course I won’t let it be. About Jacob, he falls in love with a woman who can help him to be mature.” Says the Templar to the Assassin, “We'll get back there soon and continue those things. But first, I need a rest, with you and Nellie.”

Evie nods and moves closer to lean her head on the woman’s shoulder as Lucy quickly makes a favor by wrapping her arms around her lover.

“I love you, Lucy.” Evie whispers.

“Hmm... So bad that there’s no one else loves you more than I do, Evie Frye.” Miss Thorne murmurs into the young woman’s ear as she tightens the embrace, “London future is going to have a massive jump.”

Nellie stops playing with her dolls. She goes to the dark brown piano and places them on the window ledge before dancing her fingers on the keyboard. The two mothers watch her from a distance, they both form a slight smile when the girl starts the song.

“Those kids in London. Will they be free to be kids?” Evie lifts her face to look directly at Lucy as she receives a kiss on her cheek.

“They will. You have my word, darling.”


End file.
